BIONICLE: Ages of Destiny
BIONICLE: Ages of Destiny is a fictional video game, in which players can play as characters from the entire BIONICLE storyline from 2001 through 2010. Synopsis The game starts in Metru Nui, where the player is playing as Toa Lhikan. His mission is to retrieve the Toa stones from the Great Temple. This level is a tutorial stage, showing players the basic controls. Anonymous Dark Hunters are featured as enemies, all with melee weapons. When the player retrieves the Toa stones, Krekka and Nidhiki appear, beginning the first boss fight. When Krekka and Nidhiki are defeated, Toa Lhikan will run out of the temple and deliver the Toa stones to the six future Toa Metru. The next level begins in Ta-Metru, where the player has a choice of playing as Nidhiki or Krekka. The enemies are Ta-Matoran, one type with a blade and the other with a Kanoka launcher. The player must advance into the building, where Toa Lhikan is giving Vakama a Toa stone. When the player gets into the last part of the level, a boss fight begins against Toa Lhikan. When Toa Lhikan is defeated, Nidhiki and Krekka take him to the Po-Metru prison, where he becomes a Turaga. The six Matoran meet at the Great Temple and transform into the Toa Metru. The next level takes place in the Coliseum, where the player is allowed to play as any of the Toa Metru. The goal is mainly to fight hordes of Zadakh. The boss fight is with a Kraahu. When the boss is defeated, another horde of Vahki come charging for the Toa. They all run, but Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju are captured, while Vakama, Nokama, and Matau escape. The next level begins in Po-Metru, with a choice of playing as Vakama, Nokama, or Matau. The objective is to break into the Po-Metru prison to free Toa Lhikan and the rest of the Toa Metru. The basic enemies are Zadakh. There is no boss fight in this level, but there is a point where the player rides a Kikanalo through a canyon. The level ends when Vakama, Nokama, and Matau enter the prison and the entrance is sealed off by the Kikanalo. The next level takes place inside the Po-Metru prison, where the player chooses to play as Onewa, Whenua, or Nuju. The level starts in the cell where the three Toa Metru are held, along with Turaga Lhikan, in a disguise as an anonymous Turaga. The player's objective is to break out of the cell, make through the prison, and get to the tunnels that lead to the exit. The basic enemies are Zadakh and Rorzakh Vahki. The boss battle is with a Kranua in the tunnels that lead to the exit. When the boss is defeated, the Toa and Lhikan continue down the tunnel and meet with the rest of the Toa Metru. The next level takes place in the Coliseum, where the player can play as any of the six Toa Metru. The objective is to advance out of the arena and to the tower, where the Matoran are being held. When the player gets to the tower, Dume reveals himself to be Makuta Teridax, and calls his Nivawk for a boss fight against Teridax on his Nivawk. When the boss is defeated, he escapes to the tower, where he absorbs Nivawk, Nidhiki, and Krekka to become more powerful. The next level is the final stage of the Metru Nui chapter and the boss fight against Makuta Teridax. The only playable character is Vakama, with the Kanohi Vahi. When the boss is defeated, the rest of the Toa Metru come and seal away Makuta Teridax and make way to transport the Matoran to Mata Nui More soon... Levels *Chapter 1: Protectors of the City *1-1: Mangai Mission *1-2: Huntdown *1-3: The Great Coliseum *1-4: Toa Rescue *1-5: Treacherous Escape *1-6: To The Tower *1-7: Makuta Unleashed More soon... Playable Characters Story Mode *Lhikan Mangai *Nidhiki *Krekka *Vakama Metru *Nokama Metru *Matau Metru *Onewa Metru *Whenua Metru *Nuju Metru *Vakama Metru (Vahi) Free Play *Anonymous Dark Hunter (Randomizes between three different models) *Ta-Matoran warrior (Metru Nui) *Ta-Matoran blaster *Zadakh *Turaga Lhikan *Turaga Lhikan (Disguised) *Vorzakh *Kranua *Kraahu *Nivawk *Teridax Story Mode ("Vehicle"-Type) *Vakama and Kikanalo (Land) *Nokama and Kikanalo (Land) *Matau and Kikanalo (Land) Free Play ("Vehicle"-Type) *Skyboard Lhikan (Air) *Lhikan and Kikanalo (Land) *Nivawk (Air) Special Attacks/Abilities *Lhikan Mangai: Glide, Blade Tornado *Nidhiki: Constrict (Grabs enemy and crushes them with giant claws) *Krekka: Heavy Kanoka Disk Shot (Creates small explosion around impact area) *Vakama Metru: Advanced Kanoka Disk Shot (Bounces off of target and shoots at another enemy) *Nokama Metru: Breathe Underwater *Matau Metru: Shapeshift, Glide *Onewa Metru: Earthslam (Grabs enemy and slams into ground) *Whenua Metru: Quake *Nuju Metru: Blizzard *Nivawk: Earth Slam *Teridax: Shadow Hand Achievements *Corkscrew: Take out 5 enemies using Toa Lhikan's blade tornado attack. *Firestorm: Successfully take out 3 enemies using Toa Vakama's advanced Kanoka disk shot. *Earthshocker: Defeat 7 enemies using Toa Whenua's quake attack. *Great Temple Secret: Find the secret in the Great Temple.